paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The People
The People is a fan made faction developed by MetalKing. These mysterious beings of unknown origin have begun appearing around the world. Hostile to everyone else, these white clad humanoids have taken a special notice in the Allies and Protectorate, most often appearing near the testing ranges of such technologies as the Chronosphere and Fractal weapons. Perhaps ironically however, source of all their technology, the void, itself warps the fabric of reality, in paticular, the upper seven dimensions theorized by the string theory. At a Glance Faction Colour : White Gameplay Style : Endure and overwhelm Preferred Theater of Operations : Narrow Chasms, Formation combat Strengths : High Endurance, Highly mobile, All infintry are amphibious Weaknesses : Expensive to the brutal extreme, Low attack power, High demands for power, frail MCV Background Coming soon Mechanics The forces of The People are noticeable due to their superb durability and their ability to get away with quick aplomb. Even their Engineers and basic infantry are capable of soaking up damage like a sponge and getting away quickly if the need arises. In exchange however their unit’s offensive capabilities tend to be lower than that of any of their counterparts as well as far more expensive. Other notable mechanics: * All of their ground units are amphibious * Their Engineer takes a noticeable part in their power system. It can create a Pylon anywhere on the battlefield at the cost of $750 to increase their power supply as well as serve as a small, but vulnerable expansion post. :* For this reason, The Summoning Tower provides more energy than its equivalents- just enough to get 2 Warehouses (refinery), and a portal (barracks) up and running, both of which are slightly more power intensive than their counterparts. :* Pylons can be permanently upgraded into Transmitters, a jack of all trades defensive structure or, a Supply Elevator, which provides a steady stream of cash. Both of these upgrades are done via support power :* Due to the fact that The People lack walls, Pylons cannot be infiltrated * Units can move while under production. While extremely vulnerable in this state it provides a great advantage in ground covered for when its construction is finally completed. If they are destroyed in the process of their construction however, you lose all the cash you used in producing that unit and have its training canceled. This does not apply for Marionetts or Unseelie, as they are trained the normal way. :*For this reason, the cost of units used by The People is Deducted as one lump sum, rather than drained over time. * They build their structures via the classic CnC method Tier system The People use two simultaneous tier systems for their units- one for combat minded units and the other for support based ones. For the offense(see bellow), acquiring one of the structures in proximity to the production structure nets you all it’s worth. For the support however, you only need one structure (Warp Generator) which affects the whole battlefield, but it must be upgraded twice to get the full benefits. The offensive tier system however is based around the construction and proximity of three specific structures, though the player can only control one of each. They are the Sanctuary- a Defensive Structure without peer, the Void Prison- their offensive superweapon, and the Conductor, a special structure designed around the construction of a Danu, the biggest and baddest unit in their entire arsenal. Each of these structures allow access to a specific unit, but so long as a production structure is within the radius of one of these structures, any of the unit made available by these structures becomes available, so long as the structure that unlocks the unit exists under the player’s control. Producables Stuctures Support Structures Infintry Light Vehicles Light vehicles used by The People tend to be slightly faster, but less durable and damaging than their heavy counterparts and can inflict various conditions on foes. They are also cheaper. Light vehicles only use the suport tech tree. Heavy Vehicles Heavy vehicles are the prime damage dealers for The People. Though average in actual damage, they are supremely durable, rather fast and absurdly expensive. Heavy vehicles only use the Offensive tech tree. Naval Units Air Air units are unique in that they gain two new units on both sides of the tech tree- _______ at tier 2 and the Fir Bolg Heavy Carrier Tuatha Dé Danann Cruiser at the Void Prison. Other These units and structures are not constructed/trained via the normal method. Behind the Scenes * The People are interesting in that they take visial and design cues from various races in media such as Light Creatures from Duel Masters, Faries from Yu-gi-oh, The Covenant from Halo, The Protos from Starcraft, and Daleran from Warcraft. * The People are actually based on annother one of my idea factions that for a large number of reasons, (Not the least of which include gamplay and the fact that they are not meant to exist there) wouldn't fit in the world of Paradox. * The People are also based on the Tuatha Dé Danann from Irish Mythology, from which certain story and lore points can be scewed from them. Category:Fact Category:Factions